Nocturnales
by Laya Jackson
Summary: Indomptable et imbuvable Serdaigle qu'est Laya... Elle a toujours eu un sacré côté félin, qui se fait encore plus ressentir ce soir. Sous les yeux d'un certain petit rat gris...


Le ciel rose tendait sur le mauve. Tous les élèves devaient à présent être dans la grande salle devant un bon repas consistant qui contribuerait à leur poussée de croissance.

Comment pouvait-on ignorer ainsi la douceur du climat printanier actuel ! Laya avait finalement cessé de se poser la question, alanguie sur sa branche favorite. En fait, ça l'arrangeait bien. Elle s'imaginait tour à tour en cow-boy solitaire et sarcastique, jouant de l'harmonica au soleil couchant, ou en Tom Sawyer, construisant cabanes et radeaux pour partir loin de l'école à l'aventuuuuure ! Elle avait croisé Hagrid peu avant, qui lui avait conseillé de ne pas rester trop tard dehors. Elle avait gentiment acquiescé pour lui faire plaisir, sans se rendre compte que son " peu avant " valait en réalité plus de deux heures.

Elle avait prestement grimpé à cet arbre en fin d'après-midi, furieuse alors d'une dispute qu'elle venait juste d'avoir avec un autre Serdaigle.

Si elle se souvenait bien, il lui avait reproché d'écouter de la musique dans leur salle commune, réputée pourtant haut lieu d'études et de calme. Avec la mince patience dont elle était capable, elle avait demandé à cet emplumé où donc elle pourrait alors écouter ses disques, ce à quoi il l'avait tout bonnement congédié sans plus d'explication.

La prise de bec fut belle, des plumes volèrent en tous sens, et la paisible salle commune roucoulante de lecture finit par se transformer en basse-cour investie par un matou. Elle planta le coq bleu sur ses ergots en lui crachant au bec un " Va te faire cuire un œuf, tête de piaf ! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'oiseau de malheur comme toi !" et en s'enfuyant pour éviter de lui jeter un encrier à la tête. Elle avait alors couru jusqu'à son arbre favori et n'en était plus descendue.

Comme toujours, le feuillage, le paysage, la brise et la solitude l'avaient apaisée. Elle s'était autorisé une petite sieste et tout doucement, recommençait à trouver la vie assez jolie pour elle.

Une brise tiède lui caressa le front, qu'elle leva pour observer les premières étoiles s'allumer. Les grillons nocturnes se faisaient accompagner par une lointaine troupe de crapauds gris qui sévissait près du lac. L'heure où les petites bêtes sortent de leur trou pour prendre le frais. Elle décida enfin de se laisser glisser de son arbre pour les imiter.

Elle s'étira doucement, allongeant au maximum tous les muscles qu'elle pouvait trouver. Elle remarqua un petit éclat brillant dans la direction de la forêt, auquel elle ne prêta pas attention. Sûrement les yeux d'un renard, d'un rat, d'un lièvre ou d'une musaraigne. Un pas, et puis un autre. Une petite promenade pour se rafraîchir lui ferait le plus grand bien. Une mélodie s'immisça dans sa tête, puis enfla jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle expira un éclat de rire silencieux : elle connaissait un meilleur moyen pour s'étirer.

Un piqué avant. Puis un autre qui tourne. Un joli port de bras. Préparation, pirouette. Coupé, pas de bourrée. Et petites menées.

Une petite improvisation sans prétention pour se mettre en jambe. Elle n'allait pas tarder à passer aux choses sérieuses.. Changement de pied, entrechat. Elle sourit, elle était douée ! D'ordinaire, elle aurait été honteuse d'affirmer ça avec un tel aplomb, alors que la danse était perfectible à l'infini. Mais enfin, elle adorait ça ! Si elle se sentait tellement libre, elle devait certainement avoir du talent !

Dans sa tête, la musique se mettait à trottiner, puis à courir. Temps de flèche, cabriole battue. Laya commençait à sauter, puis bondir. A la joie de la danse se mêlait la hargne du souvenir de cette dispute. Personne n'avait à lui parler comme ça, car elle n'était pas n'importe qui ! Fouetté, relevé !

La musique s'emballait. Elle ne se limitait plus à son esprit, elle résonnait réellement à ses oreilles, à présent ! Quelle étrange et grisante sensation, cette rage en elle, mêlée à la plénitude de la danse. Elle se sentait longue et fine, ivre et surpuissante ! La nuit l'enrobait, ses longs cheveux noirs lui caressaient le visage, tandis qu'elle mêlait classique et flamenco. Ce n'était plus ses cheveux qui lui frôlaient le visage, mais c'était noir et doux. Elle pouvait presque atteindre la lune de ses griffes qui, à la lueur de l'astre, s'allongeaient et se recourbaient. Elle était une arme redoutable. D'une redoutable beauté. Grands jetés ! Elle bondissait encore plus haut, et toujours plus loin. Si loin même que ses jambes finirent par se dérober sous elle au lieu de la réceptionner, et qu'elle se retrouva à terre. Elle la sentait en elle, cette victorieuse colère, l'envie d'arracher le monde d'un coup de crocs. Ses bras tremblaient pour la soutenir au sol. D'un œil curieux, elle observa les muscles remuer sous sa peau et se bander, un court poil obscur s'emparer de son membre, qui s'affermissait. Allongée au sol ou bien à quatre pattes… Pour fusionner avec la terre originelle. Elle sourit, sentant ses yeux s'allonger et tous les détails lointains du paysage s'identifier pour elle. Elle eut un sourire carnassier.

Pourquoi donc se relever maintenant ! Elle trottina sur ses quatre pattes jusqu'au lac pour s'y mirer. La jeune Serdaigle, la demoiselle aux longs cheveux noirs et au teint halé… Plus aucune trace d'elle. C'était à présent une majestueuse panthère noire qu'elle voyait. Elle n'était même pas surprise : c'était bien elle, elle reconnaissait ses yeux ! Jamais elle ne s'était trouvée si belle !

Elle tourna vivement la tête, redressant son oreille aux aguets au bruit d'herbes qu'elle avait saisi. Un petit rongeur d'un gris terne émergea entre deux touffes d'herbes et se figea instantanément à sa vue. Juste pour s'amuser, elle bondit sur lui. Chasseuse supérieure, elle baissa le regard sur la petite bête qui semblait ne pas en revenir. Elle n'allait pas perdre son temps à pavoiser devant un petit rat sans intérêt. Elle avait toute la forêt et toute la nuit pour elle. Elle bondit par-dessus lui d'un saut élégant et totalement silencieux et s'en fut dans la forêt assouvir quelque sauvage instinct…

Elle se réveilla le lendemain dans son lit de Serdaigle. Elle se souvenait vaguement pourquoi tous les blasons bleus la regardaient de travers. Un autre de ses coups de nerfs en public, sûrement. Mais elle resta toute la matinée dans le flou cotonneux d'une grande fatigue. La réalité semble toujours déformée quand on n'a que peu dormi. Les professeurs parlaient d'une voix allant crescendo et résonnante, tous ses muscles la tiraient vers le bas, son champ de vision était bien rétréci, et même Peter, le brave petit Gryffondor, lui donnait l'impression d'être singulièrement impressionné ou émerveillé quand il la croisait.


End file.
